Love and Hate
by PrettyLittleWreck
Summary: Jace and the others are enjoying a normal day at the Instutute until a seven year-old girl comes and joins them. She finds a way into their hearts and even Jace becomes soft for her.
1. Chapter 1: Kaie Hayes

**Author note: this is my first fanfic so it might not be very good, but I had fun writing it and I absolutely love Kaie. Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments **

Chapter 1: Kaie Hayes

Jace was tired of being locked up in the Institute. Alec was arguing with Isabelle and Clary was out with the bloodsucker. He was watching the siblings fight when the bell rang; telling them someone was at the door.

"I'll get it." He jumped to his feet and went to the large door. Opening it, he found a little girl holding a green stuffed dragon. She looked to be about seven. Her hair was white as snow but the last three or four inches were bright blue, though it looked natural.

"You're a Shadowhunter, right?" she asked, looking up at him with big eyes, the left one an emerald green and the right an exotic orange. He nodded.

"I'd like to join you. I want to fight monsters." She declared. He studied her for a moment, then turned and left, leaving the door open so she could follow. She did, reaching up and grabbing his hand. Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, he led her to Isabelle. Isabelle instantly stopped arguing with her brother to look at the little girl holding Jace's hand.

"Who's that?" Alec asked. Jace shrugged.

"She said she wants to be a Shadowhunter." Isabelle bent down in front of the girl and smiled.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Kaie. Kaie Hayes."

"And you want to be a Shadowhunter?" Kaie nodded.

"Why?" Alec asked. Kaie smiled.

"Mommy says I'm a demon. So maybe if I kill demons, she'll see that I'm a good girl." All three teenagers stared at her in shock, though Jace kept his face completely emotionless.

"Why would she say that?"

"She doesn't like my eyes." Alec thought for a moment, and then tapped his sister on the shoulder.

"Maybe we could let her join us. We could help her." He said quietly. Isabelle nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing." she said in the same volume. Jace was watching the people he considered his own siblings with little interest.

"Alright, Kaie, we'll let you stay. But you'll train like us, fight like us, kill like us. Got it?" he said. Kaie nodded happily.

"Would you care to show her around, Jace?" Alec asked. Jace shrugged and Kaie grabbed his hand again. He showed her around the Institute, giving her a room across from his own. After her tour, he told her to go to Alec, who would get her some food. She immediately obeyed, finding the dark haired boy in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water. He looked down at her. She was still carrying that dragon of hers, holding it in her hands.

"He's pretty cute." He smiled and nodded towards the toy. "What's his name?"

"His name's Mochi. My big sister gave him to me for my birthday." She said, hugging it. Alec nodded.

"I bet you're hungry, huh?" he said. She nodded.

"Well there's a really good burger place close by; we can go there if you want." Kaie nodded and they walked to the restaurant, Kaie clutching Mochi in one hand and Alec's hand in the other.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding a Friend in Alec

**Author note: second chapter is done. Yay! I'm going to try to put in a new chapter every day because I'm on Christmas break (throws confetti in air) and I know how annoying it is to have to wait for the story to be updated. So now on to Mochi. Mochi is really one of my stuffed animals that I got from my sister last year for my birthday, and I thought Kaie would look cute carrying him around. So I hope you like the new chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments **

Chapter 2: Finding a Friend in Alec

Once they had gotten to the restaurant and ordered, Kaie decided Alec would make a good friend and started getting him to talk to her. Alec noticed that Mochi was sitting in her lap and that she was careful not to get him dirty.

"Where do you live, Kaie?" he asked.

"Mommy, Sissy, and I live in London, but we're visiting here because Sissy has a friend here."

"What's your sister's name?"

"Scarlett."

"That's a pretty name." Alec smiled and she returned his smile with her own. Their food came out from the kitchen and they ate. Alec learned that Kaie's father was paralyzed in a car accident and had died a year ago. He also learned that she couldn't see color out of her right eye-the orange eye-and that her mother absolutely despised her because of the two different eye colors and her hair. After they were finished, Alec decided to take her to a really cool candy shop that he and his sister used to go to when they were little. He remembered the two of them running around and asking for everything, Isabelle's eyes sparkling with excitement. Now Kaie was doing the same thing, except she wasn't as loud and outgoing as Isabelle. After Alec had bought them both some treats, they went back to the Institute. Alec went to the living room, he guessed it could be called that, and saw Isabelle, Jace, and now Clary all sitting in chairs and talking.

"Izzy, think you could take her shopping? She needs some clothes and Shadowhunter gear if she's going to be staying with us." Alec said. Clary was looking at Kaie. To Clary, Kaie looked like something out of a story book with her snow hair and the different eyes. Though none of the others had noticed, Clary, as an artist, looked at her closely and saw that her orange eye was like a cat's. The pupil was narrowed into a slit and there was green around the orange. Alec hadn't really looked at her eyes closely and Isabelle just deemed her adorable and left it at that, so neither had noticed that it was a cat eye.

"Clary, want to take Kaie shopping with me?" Isabelle asked, jolting Clary out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll go." Clary smiled and stood. The three girls then went to the front door. Isabelle looked to Kaie, who was frowning slightly.

"Something wrong, Kaie?" she asked.

"If I hold Mochi, I only have one hand free so if I hold Clary's hand, I can't hold yours and if I hold your hand, I can't hold Clary's." the little girl said. Clary and Isabelle looked at each other, then both started laughing. Kaie looked at them, surprised. Had she said something funny? Clary bent down in front of Kaie. She gently took the dragon out of her hands. It was long, so she took it and put it around Kaie's neck, like a necklace.

"Is that better?" she asked and Kaie nodded, satisfied that she could hold Mochi and the two girls' hands.

"How did you like Alec?" Isabelle asked.

"I like him. He's a good friend."

"Really? I always thought he's a pretty good brother, too." Isabelle smiled at her, then they went to get her what she needed while she lived at the Institute.


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping and Secrets

**Author note: Finished the third chapter. Not my best work, but the entire story is kind of stupid. But thank you to those who liked it and reviewed. Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments **

Chapter 2: Shopping and Secrets

Isabelle loved having Kaie around. She didn't have any little sisters, so Kaie was her new dress up doll. Isabelle picked tons of frilly dresses and skirts to dress her in and lots of ribbons to put in her hair. She was going to buy her some makeup, but Clary reminded her she was seven and didn't need it so she bought some jewelry instead. After all that was bought, she got some stuff to decorate Kaie's room.

"I think we've bought enough, Izzy. It's getting late." Clary said. Isabelle sighed and they went home, Clary and Isabelle both holding shopping bags and Kaie's hands. Once back at the Institute, Isabelle was surprised to see the Warlock Magnus Bane walking up to the door.

"Magnus!" she called and he turned.

"Hello, Isabelle." He said pleasantly. His eyes traveled to Kaie.

"Nice to see you again, Kaie." He smiled.

"You know her?" Clary asked. Magnus nodded.

"Kaie and I have met on several occasions."

"Why?" Isabelle asked. Magnus looked at her for a while, and then smiled down at Kaie.

"Go inside, Kaie. The girls and I will be there in a few moments." He said and Kaie nodded before going inside.

"Why is she here?" he asked Isabelle, who shrugged.

"She said she wanted to be a Shadowhunter."

"And you let her?"

"Yeah."

"She's seven! How do you expect a seven year old to kill demons?"

"We'll help her."

"That's not the point. Do you know how much danger she could be put in? She's the last of her kind…"

"Her kind? What do you mean 'her kind'?" Clary asked.

"You don't know. Of course you don't know. How could I expect you to know when she doesn't know herself?" he muttered to himself.

"Magnus, you're not making sense."

"Kaie's a Nephiliena."

"A what?"

"The word Nephilim comes from an ancient race called Nephiliena. Nephiliena are half Angel, half demon. But before you freak out and do something rational, Kaie may be half demon but is harmful only to demons. The Angel in her keeps her from hurting anyone with good intentions. But if they have evil in their souls, like demons, she'll destroy them. Her mother could sense the evil within her and overreacted. But understand, girls, Kaie truly is harmless to you Shadowhunters." He said. "I came here to tell you that because I knew she was here, but I never expected you to let her join you. Take care of her. And tell Alec I'll see him tomorrow, will you Isabelle?" he said and was gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Jace Goes Soft

**Author note: Chapter 4 is done. Now we get to see more of Jace in the story. He's one of my favorite characters, so I had to put a chapter with only him and Kaie in it. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments **

Chapter 4: Jace Goes Soft

Jace was once again bored. There had been no demons around, and the Institute was quiet with Clary gone. Isabelle was out doing whatever she was doing, Alec was with Magnus. That left Jace and Kaie, who had been at the Institute for almost a week now. Jace sighed and went to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of milk. Kaie came into view, holding her Mochi and wearing a blue dress with white lace on the back. Jace could tell Isabelle liked having the girl around to dress up. He had to admit, she looked cute, like a cat eyed doll. He hadn't really talked to her since she had come, but he figured he might as well start now.

"Hey, Kid, have you been training?" he asked. Kaie nodded.

"Izzy and Alec have been training with me."

"Have any Runes yet?"

"No."

"Figures. Well, Izzy and Alec are bound to go super easy on a kid like you, so why don't you train with me."

"Fine by me. You're probably just as soft as them." Her eyes twinkled mischievously, though Jace knew she wasn't being mean; just getting him to joke with her. Like Clary did. He smirked.

"Tell you what, Kid, if you can knock my Seraph blade out of my hand, I'll take you somewhere to get a treat as a reward." He said.

"Promise?" she asked. He nodded.

"But if you can't disarm me in five minutes, you have to give me your Mochi for a day."

"An entire day?" she held the dragon close to her chest.

"Twenty-four hours."

"So if I lose, I won't get to have Mochi for a day?"

"Yep."

"You won't hurt him, will you?" she asked.

"Course not."

"Pinky promise?" she held out her pinky and he did the same.

"Pinky promise."

"Ok, it's a deal. If I disarm you in five minutes, you'll buy me a treat and if I don't, you get Mochi for a day." She said.

"Go change into your Shadowhunter gear." He said and she obeyed. They usually didn't change into their gear for training, but he didn't want to get her pretty dress dirty. He himself just walked to the training room and waited for her to return. Once she did, he grabbed a Seraph blade and she did the same.

"Have you ever fought with a blade before?" he asked. She nodded.

"I usually fight with two, but I don't think it would be fair if I have one more than you while we're actually betting on the winner." She said.

"Actually, I think it'd even out the score if you had two." Jace said. Kaie nodded and grabbed a second blade. Then the two fought. Jace was impressed. She was fast and the two blades seemed to be made for her hand. It was almost like they were extensions of her arm and she obviously knew what she was doing. Soon, there was only half a minute left and he was still holding the blade. Knowing this, Kaie fought harder. Mochi was her most treasured item, and she didn't want to lose him, even if it was for just a day. Twenty seconds left, and Jace was still holding the blade. Kaie desperately tried to knock it out of his hand, but he was far more experienced. Fifteen seconds. Kaie lunged for his hand, hoping to knock it free, but he dodged her attack. Ten seconds. Kaie got behind him, hoping to win, but Jace turned, blocked her wild swing, and jumped back. Five seconds. Kaie jumped impossibly high into the air, blades aiming down towards his hand. Four seconds. Jace caught her around the waist and threw her to the ground. Three seconds. Kaie winced as her body hit the hard ground, then jumped to her feet and sprung at him. Two seconds. Jace looked down at the desperate girl trying so hard to beat him. She reached for his hand and he released his hold on the Seraph blade, allowing it to fall from his hand. Time's up. The blade clatters to the floor. Kaie looks to Jace, triumph making her eyes sparkle with happiness. She ran to Mochi, who had been put on a bench where Kaie could see him at all times, and hugged him. Jace smiled to himself. He had grown to like her, even if no one knew. Kaie smiled at Jace.

"I guess you won." He said and she nodded. He reached his hand out to her, which she gladly took.

"Come on, I owe you a prize." He said.

_I guess I am as soft as Isabelle and Alec._ He thought. But somehow, he was ok with being soft, as long as it was for Kaie.


	5. Chapter 5: Ice Cream with Jace

**Author note: Chapter 5 is done. Another Jace chapter. Yahoo! Sorry this one's a little late-my sister was sitting on my legs and I couldn't get up-_-. Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments **

Chapter 5: Ice Cream with Jace

Kaie was happy. She got to keep Mochi, and Jace was taking her out for ice cream. The parlor was empty, so there was no long wait to annoy Jace. They sat at a booth and Kaie sat Mochi on the space between her and Jace. After they had ordered what they wanted, Kaie decided to start a conversation.

"Thank you for the ice cream, Jace." She said. Jace shrugged.

"You won. I owed it to you."

"But you didn't have to offer in the first place." Kaie busied herself with straightening the wire in Mochi's wings. Then she set Mochi in her lap and moved closer to Jace, her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her, smiling to himself, then ruffled her hair.

"You're a pretty good Shadowhunter, kid." He said. She smiled up at him. So far, Jace was her favorite. He looked cold and emotionless, but he was really kind and loving. Like a lion. But not just a lion, her lion. Kaie's lion.

"Jace, what were your parents like?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, ok?" he said. Kaie nodded.

"My parents aren't very good either. Daddy was nice, but he's not here anymore. And mommy doesn't like me."

"Why do you want to please her so bad?"

"Because Mommy says I'm bad, but I love Mommy. I love Mommy and I don't want her to hate me." at that moment, the waiter came with their sundaes. Jace handed him some money and they ate. After they ate, Jace walked her back to the Institute. Isabelle and her brother were arguing again, Clary was trying to calm them down, and their voices echoed through the halls. This was the sound Jace had grown so used to, and it didn't bother him at all. Clary turned when she heard them walking, and smiled when she saw Jace.

"Where have you two been?" she asked. Jace shrugged.

"I told Kaie if she could knock my Seraph blade out of my hand while we were sparring, I'd buy her ice cream."

"And she disarmed you?" Clary asked. Isabelle and Alec stopped their arguing and looked at him. No one had ever been able to disarm Jace, so how was it that a seven year old could? Then Isabelle understood what he had done and smiled. While Clary and Alec talked to Kaie, Isabelle walked up to Jace.

"You let her win, didn't you?" she asked. Jace looked at her.

"Maybe I'm just not as good as I used to be." He said. Isabelle shook her head.

"You're Jace; you don't just lose your talent overnight. That means you let her win."

"So maybe I did. What's the big deal?"

"Wow, Jace, never knew you had a heart under all that muscles." Isabelle teased him.

"I've always had a heart. I just never liked you enough to show it." He replied. She smacked his arm playfully.

"What, jealous of a seven year old?" he asked. Isabelle laughed.

"Course I am. I can't get you to buy me anything." Jace smiled.

"But I really am glad you like her. She'll need a lot of help in battle, and you know Alec and I aren't as good as you." she said seriously.

"I know. That's why I'll protect her." He said simply. And Isabelle knew that he would, no matter how big the cost.


	6. Chapter 6: Kaie's First Rune

**Author note: Merry Christmas Eve! Chapter 6 is complete. For this chapter, I drew all the Runes the way I thought they would look and picked the ones I thought looked best on that character. Hope you all enjoy your Christmas Eve. Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments **

Chapter 6: Kaie's First Rune

A Raum Demon was running around the city. Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Clary, and Kaie were getting ready to go after it. Isabelle was drawing an Agility Rune on Alec and he was drawing an Insight Rune on her. Jace was drawing a Voyance Rune on Kaie, like all young Shadowhunters got. Then he drew a Strength Rune on her.

"Congratulations, Kaie, you got your first Rune." Jace ruffled her hair affectionately. Clary had a Fearless Rune on her and Jace had a Stamina Rune on him. Then the group made their way to find and kill the Demon. When they found it, they all attacked. The Raum was fast and the tentacles that made up for hands were carefully avoided. With a loud crack, Isabelle's whip hit the Demon and it turned on her, angry and hurt. Jace came to her aid, attacking with his Seraph blade. Together, the five Shadowhunters took turns attacking and helping, confusing the Raum. Then it rounded on Clary and charged at her, tentacles reaching for her. Clary jumped out of its way and it charged at Isabelle, who was nearest to it. She hit it with her whip, but it didn't stop. Jace ran to her, but Kaie was already there. In one quick movement, she cut off one of the Raum's tentacles. The other one, unfortunately, managed to wrap around her and attach its red sucker, full of teeth and poison, to her hand.

"Jace!" Isabelle screamed. Jace sliced open the tentacle, causing it to release its hold on Kaie. Alec and Clary finished of the demon while Isabelle crouched by Jace, who was sitting on the floor and holding Kaie. Isabelle grabbed his shoulder.

"Is she ok?" she asked, worry clear in her voice. Jace looked down at Kaie.

"I'm fine, Izzy." Kaie responded, pushing her hair out of her face and smiling up at Isabelle and Jace.

"Since she's part Demon, the Demon poison didn't affect her." Jace said quietly to Isabelle, who sighed in relief. Jace stood and set Kaie on the ground. Clary and Alec ran over to them, both looking worried. Alec was relieved to see Kaie standing next to Jace. He looked at her hand that the sucker had attached to and found no wound, which made him even happier. She was completely unharmed, smiling at Clary and Alec as they ran to her, Isabelle, and Jace.

"Good work, you two. I thought this battle would never end." Isabelle said.

"Let's go home. It's getting late." Alec suggested and the others nodded. They walked home, Kaie holding the hands of Jace and Alec while Clary held Jace's other hand and Isabelle held her brother's free hand. All Kaie was thinking about was how great it felt to be with the family who loved her, and for a moment she forgot all about the mother who hated her with a passion.


	7. Chapter 7: Xmas with the Shadowhunters

**Author note: Merry Christmas! Chapter 7 is going to be a special Christmas chapter so hope you all enjoy Kaie's puppy is based off my puppy but meaner and will be bigger. It's not the same name, but same type. Shadow's also a darker color than mine. Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments **

Chapter 7: Christmas with the Shadowhunters

Months had passed since Kaie had been a Shadowhunter. Now it was Christmas Eve, and Alec, Isabelle, Clary, Jace, and Kaie had decorated the Institute. There was mistletoe in the living room, a tree, and other decorations throughout the building. Everyone had bought the presents for their friends and everyone was in a good mood. When they all went to bed they were all excited for the next morning. Kaie woke up first but waited for Isabelle to come get her before going to the living room. Isabelle opened the door and poked her head in, smiling.

"Ready for Christmas?" she asked and Kaie nodded before jumping out of bed and grabbed Mochi before following Isabelle to the living room. The others met them there and they all sat around the tree. Jace got a painting from Clary, a pocket knife from Kaie, a cool sword from Isabelle, and Alec gave him a new stele. Then as a joke Kaie took a ribbon with a tag that said To: Jace From: Kaie and put it around Clary's neck and a bow on her head. Everyone laughed.

"Best gift ever." Jace pulled Clary into his lap and she blushed. Alec got a new bow from Isabelle, a drawing from Clary, some of his favorite candy from Kaie, and a new hoodie from Jace. Clary got a drawing kit and a kiss under the mistletoe from Jace, a manga from Isabelle, some paints from Alec, and a design mannequin from Kaie. Isabelle got a shirt from Alec, a necklace from Jace, a bracelet from Clary, and a makeup kit from Kaie. Kaie got a lion stuffed animal from Alec, a drawing of a dragon from Clary, a panther stuffed animal from Isabelle, and Jace gave her a trained puppy.

"Where'd you get a puppy from?" Clary asked. He shrugged.

"A guy owed me. It's trained to protect Kaie and fight demons."

"Sounds like you're softer than a pillow." She elbowed him lightly. He smiled. Kaie was playing with the dog. It was a German shepherd akita mix, and loved Kaie and the others instantly. Kaie had named him Shadow because of his dark coat and he became like the family pet. Shadow licked Clary's hand and she laughed and pulled him into her lap.

"He's cute, Jace." Clary smiled as Shadow licked her chin. Kaie came up behind Jace and hugged him.

"Thank you for Shadow. I really do love him." she said. Jace looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"No problem, Princess." He said. Over the months Jace had started her calling that, and she responded to it as well as her name. The day went by and the group enjoyed each other's company. As night neared they went to Clary's house and had dinner with her mom and Luke (Luke technically wasn't allowed in the Institute as a werewolf but they still wanted to spend time with him).

"A new Shadowhunter?" Luke asked, smiling down at Kaie warmly. Kaie shyly hid behind Jace.

"She's not really used to new people. She hasn't really left the Institute." Clary explained apologetically. Luke bent down so he was at eye level with Kaie. She looked at him out of her green eye, so she could see him in color. He reached his hand out and she cautiously took it.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Kaie."

"That's a pretty name." Luke smiled. "Come on, there's some snacks out on the table for you kids. Jocelyn's out getting more cider." He said with a slight roll of the eyes.

"What, no wine?" Jace asked.

"Not for you." Luke looked down at Kaie and winked. She smiled in response. The door opened and Jocelyn came in, holding a bottle of cider for the kids and wine for her and Luke. She smiled at Clary.

"Simon dropped this off for you." she handed her daughter a package and a card. Clary nodded and ran to put it in her room. Jocelyn's eyes found Kaie, still holding Luke's hand.

"You didn't tell me there was another Shadowhunter, Clary! Oh, I don't have a present for her." Jocelyn frowned. Clary rolled her eyes.

"We'll be in my room if you need us, Mom." She said and they all followed her there. Kaie sat on the bed next to Clary. They all talked until Jocelyn called them in for dinner. Then the seven sat at the table and ate together, and then Jocelyn and Luke passed out the presents they had gotten. Jocelyn apologized again and again for not having something for Kaie, but she said it was alright each time with a smile and a laugh. After they had hung out and it was well past one, they all said their goodbyes and Jocelyn sent them on their way while giving them a bunch of leftover food. Kaie was clutching Jace's hand as they walked home. As soon as they got back to the Institute Kaie went to her room, falling asleep instantly with Shadow curled up at the foot of her bed. Jace quietly came in and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and brushed her hair out of her face before leaving as quietly as he had come.


	8. Chapter 8: An Afternoon with a Vampire

**Author note: The story's getting longer than I had anticipated, so I think I'm gonna find a way to end it soon. Anyway, here's chapter 8. Hope you all like it. I know it's late, but my internet was off so nothing I could do bout it. Sorry. Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments **

Chapter 8: An Afternoon with a Vampire

Clary was glad she'd finally convinced Jace to let her watch Kaie for the day. Clary now looked at her clock. She was supposed to meet Simon in ten minutes, but getting Jace to let Kaie come was harder than she had expected. But it was worth it. She wanted Simon to meet the new Shadowhunter. The little coffee shop Simon was waiting at came into view and Clary jogged up to it, Kaie next to her. Simon gave her a curious look when he saw Kaie.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"This is Kaie. She's the new Shadowhunter I was telling you about." Clary smiled at her friend.

"She's so young." Simon hadn't expected the Shadowhunters to recruit a child.

"Do you think Shadow will be ok by himself, Clary? He's stuck outside." The dog had come to the coffee shop with the two girls and Kaie was worried about him being outside.

"Shadow?" Simon asked.

"That's the dog Jace got her for Christmas." Clary ordered a latte for herself and a piece of pumpkin bread for Kaie.

"How long have you been a Shadowhunter?" Simon asked Kaie.

"Three months." She answered. Mochi was in her lap and Simon wondered why it seemed so important to her. He wasn't exactly good with kids, but Kaie seemed different. She was quiet and seemed smart enough to know what not to say, but Simon noticed that he couldn't hear her heart. Clary's was easily audible, but no matter how hard he listened he couldn't hear Kaie's. The afternoon went by and the trio made their way to a book shop for Clary. Clary looked through the books and Simon watched Kaie. She was outside petting the dog and then came in. She felt Simon staring at her and looked up at him before smiling. He forced a smile in return and Kaie tugged on Clary's sleeve.

"Yes, Kaie?" she looked down at her.

"Is Simon a Vampire?" she asked quietly.

"How did you…"

"He smells different." Kaie shrugged off her question and grabbed some books. She had brought money and bought some novels she thought Isabelle would like, as well as some for herself. After her and Clary were done book shopping, Clary looked at the clock on her phone.

"I'll see you later, Simon. I promised Jace I would get Kaie home by six and it's already 5:50." Clary said and gave him a quick hug before running toward the Institute.

"We'll never get through this crowd." Clary said and Kaie could hear the frustration in her voice.

"Shadow, get us some room please." Kaie said and Shadow started howling loudly. People started moving out of their way and Clary smiled.

"Thank you, Kaie." She said and ran again, Kaie easily keeping pace with Clary and Shadow still running at their sides while howling and making a path for them. Clary cursed under her breath as it started to pour.

"It has to rain now?" she asked no one in particular. Kaie smiled to herself. She personally liked the rain. When they made it back to the Institute they were both soaked and Isabelle frowned when they walked in.

"Get caught in the storm, did you?" Alec asked. Clary nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I should've listened to the weatherman. I didn't think it would rain." She went to her room to get dry while Kaie went to Jace's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" he asked when she entered.

"Jace, Clary and I got stuck in the rain and Shadow got wet. Would you help me bathe him?" she said. Jace sighed.

"Yeah, come on." she took his hand and they went to the bathroom, where Shadow was already obediently waiting in the bathtub. They washed him and then Kaie dried him with a towel. Before she could run out with Shadow, Jace caught her around the waist.

"You're not going anywhere. You need to get dry as well." He grabbed a towel and began drying her hair with a towel, like she had with Shadow.

"There. Now you can go play." He said and she smiled warmly at him before running off. Jace walked to the kitchen and Clary came up to him.

"Jace, there's something you need to know about Kaie." She told him. He looked at her.

"What?"

"Simon was telling me that when we were out, he couldn't hear her heart beat." She said.

"I know. When I was holding her hand, I noticed that her skin is warm, but she has no pulse." He sat on the counter.

"Is it because of her angel demon heritage?" Clary asked. Jace nodded once.

"It must be. Why else would she have no heart beat and no pulse? But don't worry your pretty red curls about it." He tapped her lightly on the top of the head with his knuckles. "She'll be fine." He said and she went to her room, hoping he was right.


	9. Chapter 9: A Game of Cards

**Author note: Here's chapter 9. I might start posting less or late cuz my break's over and I have homework (sigh). The characters act a little ooc in this chapter, but I hope it's still good. Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments **

Chapter 9: A Game of Cards

It was raining still and Clary and Isabelle were out shopping. Jace and Alec were watching Kaie while the girls were out.

"Hey Alec, wanna play cards?" Kaie came into view holding a stack of cards in one hand and Mochi in the other.

"Alec would love to play cards." Jace said from his spot on the couch. Alec looked at his friend curiously.

"What game do you have in mind?" he asked. Jace shook his head.

"That comes later. First, what games do you know how to play, Kaie?" he asked her.

"Go fish, war, and Egyptian war." Kaie said.

"Well go fish is a friendly game. Why don't we play that first." Alec got the feeling Jace was scheming again, but decided to trust him. How bad could a game be? They played go fish for some time, and then Jace looked to the clock.

"The girls should be home soon. So how about it, Kaie, want to learn a new game?" he asked. Kaie nodded eagerly and Jace taught her the rules of the new game, dragging Alec into the game as well.

When Isabelle and Clary came home, they listened to the sounds of yelling coming from Alec's room, where the trio was playing cards on Alec's bed.

"Three fours." Alec set down three cards.

"Bullshit." Jace said. Alec smiled and shook his head.

"Three fours." He repeated and showed Jace the three fours he had promised. Jace cursed and took the pile.

"What do you think you're playing?" Isabelle demanded. Jace blinked innocently at her.

"Just a little game of bullshit, Izzy."

"I thought I told you and Alec you couldn't play that?" hand on hip and frown set, Isabelle glared at her brother and Jace.

"And you really thought it was smart to teach Kaie how to play?" she raised an eyebrow. Alec rubbed the back of his head.

"It seemed like a harmless idea at the time."

"Oh yeah, it was harmless. Just finish your game before we got back, right?" Clary said from her place besides Isabelle.

"Well, yeah. We know how strict Izzy is about us playing bull…" he was stopped by Isabelle's glare.

"Jace Wayland, you better get out of my sight before I strangle you." she warned. Jace laughed and ran past her. Once he was safely down the hall and out of her reach, he called out to her.

"Oh, Izzy, I forgot to mention that we taught her how to gamble, too." Jace knew that Isabelle had a thing against card games that involved yelling and gambling, like BS and poker, the two games Jace and Alec had taught to Kaie. Isabelle sent him a glare but he was already gone, leaving Alec to face the raging Isabelle.

"Are poker and BS bad games, Izzy?" Kaie asked.

"Yes. BS just teaches people how to lie and cuss and poker is just a waste of time and money." She gave an irritated sigh.

"Come on, Izzy, it's not the boys' fault they're idiots. They're hopeless without us girls to lead them." Clary said. Alec started to object, but decided against it when he remembered the bad mood his sister was in. Instead he rolled his eyes and calmly told them that men were not hopeless without girls.

"Whatever you say, Alec." Clary said and she and Isabelle left, both laughing. Kaie grabbed Alec's hand.

"For what it's worth, I don't think you're hopeless without them, Alec. I had fun today." She said and smiled at him before going to her room, Shadow following her obediently. Alec smiled as he thought of the little girl and fell back on his pillows, sighing contently when he remembered the fact that he had won Jace in their last game.


	10. Chapter 10: Mermaids vs Cats

**Author note: Chapter 10 is done. Yahoo! So this argument happened between me and my friends and it confused everyone, so I thought it would fit in the story since the story's so bad anyway. Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments **

Chapter 10: Mermaids vs. Cats

"If mermaids and cats fought each other, mermaids will definitely win." Simon said declared as they all lounged around Clary's bedroom. They had all been arguing about this for a while now, though none of them were exactly sure how they started the conversation.

"How would a cat and a mermaid even fight? I mean cats hate water and mermaids live in water." Kaie laughed as Shadow licked her hand.

"I think this whole conversation is unrealistic. Cats and mermaids will fight as soon as zombies rise from the grave, the sun explodes, and Alec goes straight." Jace casually said as he leaned against the back of Clary's bed. Alec blushed lightly.

"Shut up, Jace." He mumbled. Isabelle came to her brother's defense.

"If anything, Jace, cats and mermaids will fight as soon as you shave your head." She said. She had always teased him about how long his hair got. Jace shrugged.

"You've got a point. My hair is pretty amazing and lots of people would fight for it if I cut it off, wouldn't they?" he said. Clary rolled her eyes.

"No. It's too greasy." Simon said. Jace scowled.

"Greasy? Greasy? My wonderful, beautiful hair is not greasy. Understand, Bloodsucker?" his tone had become quite dangerous, and Isabelle laughed.

"Careful, Simon, his hair is his most treasured item and he doesn't like when people call it dirty of greasy." She warned.

"And his hair's not greasy, Simon. He just uses too much hairspray to get it to look so nice." Alec said, knowing that Jace wouldn't use hairspray if his life depended on it. Jace threw a pen from off Clary's night stand at Alec. It hit him right in the forehead and Alec cursed and rubbed the wounded spot. Jace smirked and Clary rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a bully, Jace." She said. Jace looked at her.

"He started it when he said I used hairspray." He stated matter-of-factly.

"You know, there could be such thing as a mermaid-cat." All eyes turned to Simon.

"How?"

"Well, a catfish could fall in love with a mermaid if you think about it." He shrugged.

"I didn't think catfish live in salt water though, and mermaids do." Kaie said.

"Yeah, can catfish live in salt water?" Isabelle absently pet Shadow, who was sitting behind her.

"How did we even get on this topic?" Clary asked.

"Um…wasn't it Simon who started it?" Kaie said.

"I honestly don't remember, but I can't say that that I care." Jace announced and everyone agreed.

"Your floor's uncomfortable, Clary." Isabelle complained.

"You could've sat on the bed." Jace told her.

"I would, but your taking up the whole bed."

"Are you suggesting that I'm fat?"

"No, I'm simply suggesting in a nice way that you eat out too much."

"Isn't that the same as saying I'm fat?"

"No, it's nicer than saying you're fat. I'm trying to be a nice person."

"Come on, Izzy, you'll be nice as soon as cats and mermaids fight." Jace said and Isabelle hit him.

"See? What did I tell you?" Jace said and Isabelle rolled her eyes. the group kept talking and laughing for quite some time, and when Jocelyn checked on them at 2 she found Clary asleep on her bed with Jace next to her and Kaie lying in between them, Isabelle on the floor with her head on Alec's chest, and Simon asleep on Clary's been bag chair. She smiled and quietly left the room, afraid of waking them.


	11. Chapter 11: A Day with Luke

**Author note: Chapter 11 is late, sorry, but I've had a lot of homework the last couple days. And I'm not sure if Jocelyn was a good chef in the book series, but she is in this. So here it is. Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments **

Chapter 11: A Day with Luke

When Jace woke the next morning, he found Simon and the Shadowhunters, including Shadow, all still in Clary's room. He silently got up and stretched like a cat. Shadow woke and looked at him before wagging his tail. Jace pet him on the head. Hearing noise in the other room, he left the others asleep and found Luke in the kitchen.

"Morning, Jace." Luke said pleasantly.

"Mornin." Jace grabbed the cup of coffee Luke was offering him.

"Clary won't be up for another few hours." Luke informed him.

"Neither will Alec. Kaie should come out soon, though." Jace sipped his coffee. A few minutes later, Kaie came out holding Mochi and rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked as she sat next to Jace.

"7:03." Jace said. Kaie nodded.

"Can I have some coffee?" she asked.

"Does Isabelle let you?"

"When I asked she said no."

"Then go ahead." Jace ruffled her hair and Luke rolled his eyes but poured her a cup. After he had put a lot of creamer in it to make it sweet, he handed it to her.

"If I get in trouble, I'm blaming you, Jace." He said.

"You're the adult. You should've known better than to give Kaie coffee even though she's seven and not allowed it."

"But remember, I didn't know she wasn't allowed it. You said she could."

"But I'm the teenager. No adult listens to teenagers."

"Well I do."

"Well you really shouldn't. I mean, I could easily be some lunatic who poisons little girl's coffee."

"As soon as that happens, remind me to shoot you." Luke smiled and Kaie giggled.

"See? She thinks I should shoot you, too, Jace." Luke said and Jace rolled his eyes.

"So how do you like coffee?" Jace turned his attention to the child sitting next to him. She shrugged.

"I like it." She said. Luke turned as he saw Jocelyn coming out of their room out of the corner of his eye.

"What is she drinking?" she demanded. Over the years, she had learned that guys were not to be trusted alone with children because of their careless manner.

"We let her have some of the leftover wine." Jace said sarcastically.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Jocelyn mumbled.

"It's coffee." Luke said.

"I guess that's better than wine." She went to the fridge and pulled out some eggs.

"Luke, would you mind running to the market for some stuff for breakfast?" she asked. Luke shook his head.

"What do you need?"

"Well we need pancake mix, sausage and/or bacon, and we're low on milk." She said. Luke nodded.

"Would you like to come with me, Kaie?" he asked and she nodded before getting out of her seat and going to his side.

"We'll be back in a little while." Luke called as he and Kaie left for the market. Kaie held Luke's hand as they walked through the market, picking up everything Jocelyn had asked for. Luke liked having Kaie around; it made him think of when Clary was as little as Kaie was. Luke smiled fondly when he remembered all the times he'd swung Clary up onto his shoulders or let her stand on his feet while he danced. After they had gotten all the needed supplies and paid, they walked back to Clary's. When they entered the house, they found the rest of the group all awake and waiting for their meal.

"Finally, you're back. I'm wasting away over here." Jace said.

"Yeah, he's only 178 pounds. You guys have been starving him." Alec said. Jace threw a plate at his head, but he quickly caught it.

"I'm not 178 pounds." Jace stated.

"So you throw a plate at my head to tell me that?" Alec set the plate down on the counter. Jace shrugged.

"It was the closest thing to me."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't throw my good plates around, Jace. But if you want to throw silverware at Alec, be my guest-we have plenty of that to spare in case a spoon or something bends when it hits his hard head." Jocelyn said from her position by the sink, washing the pan she had used to make eggs with. Everyone laughed. Jocelyn gladly took the groceries from Luke and started cooking. The group hung around and talked and then sat at the table when Jocelyn brought them large plates of chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon and sausage. The group ate their meal and went to Clary's room, where they talked for a few more hours before the Shadowhunters walked back to the Institute.

"Did you enjoy your little outing with Luke?" Jace asked Kaie as they walked. Kaie nodded.

"Luke's kind." She said. Jace ruffled her hair.

"I'm glad you like him, Princess." He said and she smiled up at him. Shadow looked at her, barked, and wagged his tail before running off. Kaie nodded and chased him around the Institute, her laughter filling the halls. And even though it was a new sound for all of the Shadowhunters, they were already accustomed to it.


	12. Chapter 12: A Mother's Hate

**Author note: Chapter 12 is really late, and I'm so sorry but I've had midterms and have been busy. Anyway, here's the chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments **

Chapter 12: A Mother's Hate

Jocelyn had been thinking. She knew Kaie's mother was in the city, so wouldn't she be worried about her daughter? Jocelyn went and talked to the group of Shadowhunters about it.

"I don't think it's a good idea to talk to Kaie's family, Mom." Clary stated.

"According to Kaie, they don't like her." Jace added from where he was casually leaning against the wall. Jocelyn sighed.

"I know that, Clary, but a mother is a mother and we all worry about our children, no matter how mad we are." They fell into silence as Kaie entered the room, Shadow trailing behind her.

"Hey, Princess." Jace ruffled her hair as she came to a stop at his side.

"Would you like to play with me and Shadow, Jace?" she looked up at him with her big doe eyes.

"Can't today, Princess. Clary, Alec and I have somewhere to be. But Isabelle's free, so she'll play." He said and she nodded before running out of the room.

"Does that mean you'll talk to her mother?" Jocelyn asked.

"Fifteen minutes. We go, tell her Kaie's staying with us, see what she has to say and leave."

"I'll get Alec." Clary said and disappeared, coming back a few moments later with Alec in tow.

"So Kaie told Luke where her mom is, so we know where we're going, but is this a good idea?" Alec asked as they walked. Jace shrugged.

"We'll just humor Jocelyn so she'll stop pestering us." He said.

"I'm kind of worried. Kaie says her mother hates her." Clary said.

"It'll be fine, Clary." Alec reassured her. They fell into silence as they stopped on front of the address Jocelyn had given them. Clary hesitantly knocked on the door. A pretty older woman with brown hair answered it.

"Mrs. Hayes?" Clary asked.

"Yes?" the woman responded.

"We'd like to talk to you, please." Clary said and she nodded before letting the group in.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked as she led them to a living room.

"If it's not too much trouble." Clary smiled. Kaie's mother disappeared in the kitchen and came back a few minutes later holding a tray with four glasses of tea.

"Thank you Mrs. Hayes."

"Call me Melanie."

"Ok then, Melanie, we're here to talk to you about your daughter." Jace went straight to the point.

"Scarlett?" Melanie looked confused.

"No, Kaie." Jace said and her eyes darkened.

"If you're letting her stay with you, you shouldn't." she said.

"Why?" Clary asked.

"That girl is a monster. A demon. She deserves to die."

"Why would you think that?" Alec asked before Jace could speak.

"There is great evil in her. She has no pulse. She has no heartbeat. I don't even think she has a soul. Now get out. Please, I don't want you to bring her darkness here." She stood up and practically threw the startled Alec and Clary and the furious Jace out the door. After the door was closed and they heard it lock, Jace cursed the woman under her breath.

"Come on, it's starting to rain." Clary grabbed Jace's arm and he looked down at her. She was right. Raindrops were falling and running down Clary's cheeks and off her red hair. He nodded and the group of three made their way back to the Institute. When they came in, Isabelle looked up from where she and Kaie were playing a game of war.

"Where have you been? Your soaked." She looked at them. Jace ignored her and went straight to Kaie.

"Hey, Princess how was your day?" he asked softly. She smiled at him.

"It was fun. Izzy and I baked brownies, then we played with Shadow, we trained for a while, then we played war."

"Then I'm glad you had a good time." He ruffled her hair and then went to change into dry clothes.

"What happened?" Isabelle asked her brother. He shook his head.

"I'll tell you later." He promised before also going to change out of his wet clothes. Clary walked over and pulled Kaie into a massive hug before following the boys' lead and going to take a hot shower and get out of her clothes. Kaie looked to Isabelle, confusion clear on her face.

"Something must've happened." Isabelle wrapped an arm around Kaie, as though wanting to shield her from the hate that was coming from her mother.


	13. Chapter 13: The End of Kaie's Visit

**Author note: Chapter 13 is really late, and I'm so sorry but I've been busy and so I haven't been able to post. This is the last chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it. Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments **

Chapter 13: The End of Kaie's Visit

Three weeks after they talked to Kaie's mother, the Shadowhunters were visited by a girl with a purple beanie over her short red wine colored hair and jeans with holes in the knee.

"My name's Scarlett. I'm here for my sister, Kaie." She said in a bored tone. Isabelle nodded and let her inside.

"Wait here. I'll get Kaie." She said and ran off to find Jace.

"Kaie's sister is here asking for her." Isabelle explained quickly and Jace was on his feet instantly.

"You get Kaie; I'll talk to her sister." He said and they took off in different directions. Jace looked at the girl sitting on the couch.

"Scarlett, right?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, that's me. And I appreciate you watching my sister, but we're just here on a visit. My mother, Kaie and I all live in California, you see, and we'll be living tomorrow to get back." Scarlett explained and Jace stayed silent. Isabelle returned with Kaie next to her. The little girl's face instantly broke into a grin and she ran to Scarlett.

"What are you doing here, Lett?" she asked as she threw her arms around her sister.

"I came here to tell you to get ready to leave, Midget." Scarlett said in that same bored tone. Kaie looked up at her, thinking. Go home with Scarlett and leave Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and Alec, or stay with them and leave Scarlett. Which one could she choose?

"Come on, Princess, don't be foolish. You can't stay here and watch your family leave without you." Jace said to her quietly, as though sensing her hesitation. She looked up at him, and then nodded.

"When do we leave?" she asked Scarlett.

"Tomorrow at noon. Back your bags, Midget." She said and was gone. The group was silent and moody as their last day with Kaie passed. They went to Jocelyn's for dinner with Clary's family and Luke, and then they went back to the Institute and helped her get ready to leave. Scarlett had already given her the ticket and gotten ready to bring Shadow home upon Kaie's request, so all that was left was goodbyes. The next day when Scarlett came, Clary hugged Kaie tight. Isabelle practically suffocated her, Alec gave her a quick hug before releasing her, and Jace ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Come back any time, Princess." He said.

"I will. I promise." Kaie said and then she left, following Scarlett to the car waiting for them.

**Three months later**

Jace was bored again. Alec and Isabelle were arguing, Clary was out, and the Institute was oddly quiet with Kaie and Shadow gone. Then Clary suddenly burst through the door, holding a package in one hand and a newspaper in another.

"Read this!" she said and threw the paper at Jace, who effortlessly caught it. He read the article then looked up at her. The article was talking about how a young woman who was attacked by an animal in the woods was claiming to have been saved by a young girl with white hair and a dog. Clary was smiling at Jace.

"And this was delivered to my house. It has all our names on it." She handed him the package. They joined Isabelle and Alec before opening the package. Jace picked a letter off the top. He read in a loud, clear voice:

_Dear Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and Clary,_

_ I miss you terribly. Shadow whines as though he's waiting for you to come in and talk to us, too. I want you to know that I've still been fighting Demons. There are more here than there are in New York, so I've been kept busy. Tell Jocelyn and Luke that I miss them as well, and I promise I'll come back and see you one day._

_ Love, _

_ Kaie Hayes, forever Jace's Princess_

"Do you think she'll really come back?" Clary asked. Jace looked down at the package in his lap and smirked.

"She will."

"How do you know?" Isabelle demanded.

"She'll have to, if she wants Mochi back." He lifted the green dragon out of the box. Alec chuckled to himself. Clary smiled. Isabelle laughed. Jace took Mochi to his room and set him on top of a shelf where he could always see it. And thousands of miles away, Kaie Hayes was smirking as she drove her blade into a Demon's chest and destroyed it while Shadow sat patiently on the ground, looking up at his master who was standing on the top of the roof of a Church while she fought the Demon. She put the blade back in its place at her waist before looking up at the moon. Then she looked down at Shadow before jumping down, landing softly on her feet despite the height she had jumped from, and ran back to her sister with Shadow following at her heels.


End file.
